


Leaf It Alone

by Aryagraceling



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hiking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: “Dare you to go play with him.""Why don’t you?""Double dog dare.""Oh, bringing out the big guns,” Shiro teases. “I say…both of us."





	Leaf It Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt Sheith, picking leaves from the other's hair

Shiro’s always been a fan of Keith’s long hair. He enjoyed it plenty when it was simply the bit of scruff gracing the back of his neck, sure, but watching the way it flows over his shoulders and back is his favorite way to relax in the wee hours of the night. 

He also enjoys watching the braid sway in front of him on their weekly hike.

Kosmo bounces on the trail, far ahead, and Shiro watches Keith’s body shake with laughter as the wolf fumbles over his own feet and dives headfirst into a pile of leaves. “You helped save the universe, weirdo, now look at you,” he chuckles. “Isn’t he adorable, Shiro?" 

"Of course he is.” Shiro walks up behind where Keith’s stopped and wraps his arms around his partner’s waist before settling his chin on Keith’s shoulder. “I mean, he comes with you, it just sort of comes with the territory, right?" 

Keith’s face heats under his lips, as it always does when he’s complimented. "He’s cute because he’s a dog,” he grumbles fondly. “I’ve got nothing to do with it." 

"Liar,” Shiro whispers. He tugs on the end of Keith’s braid, earning himself an offended huff and small bite to the side of his neck. “You know, that’s not an incentive not to do that anymore.”

“Whatever,” Keith says. He looks back to where Kosmo’s rolling, spreading leaves all over the trail with no regard to anyone who might be coming next. Glancing back, he points to the wolf. “Dare you to go play with him." 

"Why don’t you?" 

"Double dog dare." 

"Oh, bringing out the big guns,” Shiro teases. “I say…both of us." 

Keith lets out an undignified yelp as Shiro grabs him around the waist and hauls him over to the no-longer-pile. The crisp scent of autumn surrounds them as they tumble next to Kosmo, Shiro tucking Keith close against his chest as he rolls in the foliage. “What are you doing?!?”

“Playing in the leaves.” Shiro beams up at Keith when they come to a stop, Keith’s hair backlit in the dusky gold of the starting sunset. “You’re the one who double dog dared me, you know.”

“You–” Keith struggles to keep a straight face. It’s a valiant effort he puts forth, but when Kosmo flops next to Shiro with a big doggy grin, he can’t help the way his lips part in a laugh. “You two,” he says as he buries his face in Shiro’s chest. “I love you.”

Shiro kisses his temple as he begins to pick out the debris from Keith’s braid. He’s probably got all sorts of odds and ends tangled in his as well, but they’ll figure that out later. “We love you too,” he says. “Even if you need a better brushing than Kosmo right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
